Mommy's Little Boy
by Sticcup
Summary: Valka just wants her to son to forgive her. Classic mother/son bonding. Rated M for incest.


When Valka first saw her son again, she was taken aback by the handsome man he had grown into. Years of abstinence had diminished carnal thoughts and the craving for human contact. But looking at Hiccup now, shirtless and sweaty as he tinkered in the forge, she could feel desire inside her relit.

Her heart began to scorch the more she continued to stare at him.

He might not say it out loud but she knew he still held resentment towards her for abandoning him. And Valka wished more than anything that she could erase that pain.

"Will you not come home? It's getting late," she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

Hiccup snapped his head up, eyeing her warily for a moment. The exhaustion eventually gave in and he nodded at her. "Let me just clean up first."

/-/

Hiccup laid in his bed that evening, anger still clouding his mind. Even if the pain had lessened, he still missed his father dearly. Having his mother back helped certainly, but it also reminded him of what he had lost.

He sighed to himself unable to sleep. Feeling thirsty in the middle of the night, he sauntered downstairs to the kitchen.

But as he passed by his mother's room, he paused. There was loud moaning coming from her room. Hiccup opened the door to peek inside, and was astonished by what he saw. His mother was splayed out naked on his father's old bed, moaning and panting to the rhythmic motions of her hands below her waistline.

 _"Hiccup.."_ He heard her gasp, eyes still closed in pleasure. _"Oh, my beautiful Hiccup.."_ She nearly writhed, fingers moving faster.

Hiccup felt his cheek heat up, feeling ashamed and embarrassed by what he had witnessed.

He left just as his mother reached her climax, shouting his name as she came.

/-/

In the morning it was hard for Hiccup make eye contact with Valka. He half-pretended to listen to her casual chatter but the images of the night before kept invading his mind.

Hiccup suddenly stood up from his chair and practically ran out of the house.

"Hiccup! Where are you going?" he heard his mother call after him.

He ignored it and mounted on Toothless, heading straight for the skies. He needed to get away.

/-/

Valka felt loneliness overtake her as she spent the rest of the evening alone. She wondered what could have possibly upset her son. His behavior had been very erratic as of late. The smallest things triggered anger in him.

Valka sighed and buried her face into the cold pillow, feeling her eyes water up. She wished for more than anything to hold her son in her arms.

/-/

Hiccup was wide awake upstairs. He had wanted to tell Astrid of what had occurred but couldn't bring himself to do it. He heard a knock on the door. He knew it could only be one person.

Hiccup opened his mouth to tell his mother to leave him alone when she suddenly opened the door and stepped inside. He could see she wasn't wearing anything underneath her night shift.

"Mom?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "What are you doing-" Valka didn't let him finish. She quickly closed in on him and cradled his face.

"What's troubling your mind, dear?" she whispered, her breath hot against his lips.

When Hiccup couldn't bring himself to speak, she wrapped her arms around him, leaning against the headboard and began stroking his hair lovingly.

"Tell me, son."

Hiccup swallowed. "I.. I still miss him," he confessed.

"I know, my baby," Valka exhaled, hugging him tighter. "I know."

He sniffed, feeling like a little boy again. Valka placed a kiss on his forehead. "Shh, my sweet, brave little boy," she told him softly. "Mommy is here now and she will take care of you."

Hiccup nodded quietly.

Valka pushed him upwards. "Sit up," she told him softly. Hiccup complied, confused. Valka smiled at him and began massaging his back. "You are so tense," she explained. "Let mommy make you feel better."

She began kneading his shoulders and slowly worked her way down his lower back.

Hiccup sighed in contentment.

/-/

The next time Valka entered Hiccup's room, her baby was sleeping peacefully.

She quietly tiptoed to his bed and carefully slipped inside his warm embrace.

"Mom?" she heard him mumble in his sleep. "Yes, dear?"

Green orbs glinted in the dark, and if Valka wasn't mistaken, the shade looked oddly darker.

"Make the pain go away, please," Hiccup mumbled.

Valka smiled at her baby boy, cupping his face. She trailed her hands over his fine cheekbones and down to his chest, grazing a nipple with her nails along the way.

Hiccup moaned.

/-/

 **AN: A little Valcup requested by a dear friend. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it's not longer. I only spent 15 minutes on writing it xD**

 **As for the two Eret/Astrid requests I just recieved, I'm sorry but I'm currently not taking any requests. This is the third time I have gotten a Eret/Astrid request though, so maybe I will end up writing it some day. As of now, I just got back from vacation and want to focus on my other stories.**


End file.
